


The First of Its Kind

by LarryDarcy (EdithBlake)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/LarryDarcy
Summary: Being the child of a mob boss wasn't exactly easy. Harry always had to hide who is was in order to stay alive. All that changed, when his sister was ordered to marry the ruthless Tommo Tomlinson. Harry had heard so many horror stories about the vicious gang leader. After meeting him the night before the wedding, Louis brought out a side of Harry that he long had to hide, leaving a lasting affect on Harry. Harry also left a lasting affect on Louis. Louis Tomlinson is known for always getting what he wants. He doesn't back down from a challenge and he knows that even though there has never been a marriage between two men in the organization, he has no problem being apart of the first, the first of its kind and he will do everything it takes to make it happen.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	The First of Its Kind

Harry softly ran his fingers through Gemma’s hair as she sobbed into his lap. Harry felt useless. All he wanted to do was protect her and he couldn’t even do that right. 

“I wish mom and Robin were here.” Gemma sobbed harder as she looked up at him. 

Harry felt the familiar pang in his heart whenever his mother and stepfather were brought up. 

“Me too, Gem… Me too.” Harry muttered as he pushed the hair out of her eyes. 

“What am I going to do, Harry?” Gemma whispered brokenly and Harry frowned.

“We can leave, Gem. I can bribe some of the men. We can leave tonight.” Harry tried but Gemma shook her head. 

“They’ll find us before we even stepped foot in another country. They’ll kill you and they’ll torture me. You know they would. There is no running, Harry.” Gemma wept and Harry felt his heart break for her. 

“Maybe things won’t be as bad as you think they will.” Harry mumbled as his fingers got tangled in Gemma’s hair. 

“He’s a monster, Harry. You’ve heard the whispers. He’s ruthless and heartless. He’s killed so many people without so much as a drop of remorse. Tomlinson is going to make my life hell.” Gemma glared darkly at him.

“I won’t let him.” Harry swore but Gemma just scoffed.

“No offense Harry but what are you going to do? You’re soft, baby brother. So soft” Gemma muttered and Harry winced at her words. 

Gemma must have noticed his discomfort as guilt flashed through her eyes. 

“That’s not a bad thing, H.” Gemma patted his cheek once before Harry shook her off.

“It is when it means that I can’t protect you.” Harry grumbled and Gemma sighed. 

“I’m tired. I need to get some sleep.” Gemma said getting up off of him. 

“I can stay.” Harry muttered but Gemma shook her head. 

“There’s no need. I’m fine. I just need to get some beauty sleep. Got to look presentable for my wedding tomorrow.” Gemma said sarcastically and Harry couldn’t help but flinch at the mention of the upcoming nuptial. 

“If you need anything…” Harry started but Gemma cut him off. 

“I’m okay, Harry. Go get some sleep.” Gemma waved him off. 

Harry nodded and slowly got up and headed for the door. 

“I’m so sorry, Gem.” Harry whispered as he opened the door. 

“Me too, baby brother… Me too.” Gemma sighed.

Harry closed the door and looked at Paul who was stationed outside her room. Paul gave him a tight smile that Harry couldn’t muster enough energy to return. 

“Keep her safe.” Harry muttered and Paul nodded.

“Always, H.” Paul told him and Harry nodded weakly before heading down the hall of the second floor of his father’s mansion.

He passed the door to his bedroom and kept going. He walked down the stairs to the first floor and nodded at some of his father’s men who were patrolling the place. They weren’t patrolling to keep people out but to keep people in, mainly him and his sister. He walked into the foyer and headed for the bay window. He sat down on the cushioned seat bringing his knees up. He rested his chin on his left knee and looked out the window. The only light was coming from the main gate where two men were patrolling. Harry glanced down at his watch to see it was passed two in the morning. He heard voices coming from his father’s office. He saw the light was on considering the crack at the bottom of the door was lit up. No rest for the evil, wasn’t that the saying? 

Harry looked back out the window. He heard the door to his father’s office open and voices filter out. He heard footsteps coming into the foyer and squinted in the dark to make out the figure. The figure walked over to the French doors and popped in the security code. Harry frowned deeply at that. This stranger had access to codes that Harry would die to get his hands on. The figure opened the door and pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it. The small amber at the end of the cigarette gave Harry enough light to make the man out. Tomlinson. Harry froze. Wasn’t he only supposed to be arriving tomorrow morning for the wedding? Harry had never met the man personally but he heard the rumors. 

Tomlinson was wearing white trainers and socks that were tucked into grey sweatpants with a white Adidas jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Harry tried to make out some of his tattoos but it was too difficult to do in the dark. Tomlinson’s hair was disheveled as if he was running his hand through it constantly. His fringe was messy and he was sporting some scruff on his face that made him look quite rugged. 

“Are you quite done eye fucking me, mate?” 

Harry jumped slightly at the raspy voice. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, confused as he lifted his head from his knees. 

“You’re excused.” Tomlinson nodded as he took a long drag of his cigarette. 

“I was just assessing the situation…” Harry muttered and Tomlinson raised an eyebrow at him. 

“The situation being my ass?” Tomlinson asked as he flicked his cigarette outside before closing the doors. 

Harry frowned as he looked back out the window. 

“Believe what you want.” Harry huffed as he heard footsteps approach him. 

“Are you one of Des’ men or a guest?” Tomlinson asked as he leaned against the border of the bay window to stare down at Harry. 

“Both, I guess.” Harry shrugged and Tomlinson frowned.

“You guess?” Tomlinson crossed his arms and Harry tried not to stare at his biceps. 

“I thought you were only arriving tomorrow.” Harry changed the subject and Tomlinson clearly noticed but shrugged and played along. 

“Change of plans.” Tomlinson stated as he looked out the window. 

Harry nodded, playing with his rings nervously. 

“Stand up.” 

Harry glanced up at Tomlinson bewildered.

“What?” Harry asked, glancing around shyly. 

“Stand up, I wanna see you.” Tomlinson ordered and Harry swallowed.

He slowly stood up, knowing better than to disobey someone like Tomlinson. Tomlinson leaned off the wall to slowly circle him. Harry followed his movement with his eyes feeling like a cornered prey. Tomlinson stopped in front of him and brought his thumb up to Harry’s bottom lip. He applied pressure to the lip causing Harry’s mouth to open slightly.

“Such a pretty twink.” Tomlinson whispered into the dark making Harry flush in embarrassment. 

Harry just stared down at his bare feet not knowing what to say. He jumped slightly as Tomlinson wrapped a small hand around his throat. 

“I just paid you a compliment. You should thank me.” Tomlinson's eyes were piercing as he squeezed Harry’s throat. 

Harry swallowed roughly. “Thank you.” Harry mumbled carefully. 

“Good boy.” Tomlinson smirked as he slowly removed his hand from Harry’s throat. 

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Too sweet to be a hired gun...You’re a guest. But whose is the question? Cowell? Azoff? Maybe Grimshaw? Or Winston?” Tomlinson ticked off his fingers as he named a few of the higher ups. 

Harry frowned as Tomlinson got closer to him, barely an inch away. 

“Who’s paying to rail that twink ass of yours for the week?” Tomlinson smirked as his breath fanned across Harry’s face. 

Harry froze as he flushed red again. How dare he? 

“I’m not a whore.” Harry snapped and Tomlinson chuckled his breath smelling of mint and cigarettes. 

“Easy, baby.” Tomlinson licked his lips as he brought a hand to Harry’s hip and gave it a rough squeeze. 

“I’m not your baby.” Harry huffed as he tried to back up only to be crowded into the wall next to the bay window. 

“You could be.” Tomlinson smirked and Harry frowned. 

Harry never met anyone in the organization that was so open. Being gay or even bi was a death sentence. Harry, himself, had to be careful even though he was the boss’ son. He was trained by years of abuse to keep that side of himself hidden. 

“I’m not gay.” Harry muttered and Tomlinson raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Alright.” Tomlinson nodded as he played with the helm of Harry’s t-shirt. 

“Stop.” Harry whispered and Tomlinson tilted his head. 

“I don’t take orders from twinks.” Tomlinson smirked as he lifted Harry’s shirt up and over his head. 

Harry was frozen, unable to move. 

“Nice little body.” Tomlinson muttered as he bit his lower lips as he took Harry in. 

“He’ll kill me.” Harry choked out and Tomlinson ran a hand down Harry’s chest to the button of his jeans. 

“No one has to know.” Tomlinson whispered as he brought his hand back up to Harry’s throat. 

“Cameras.” Harry muttered. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Tomlinson promised as he brought his hand from Harry’s throat up to his hair. 

Harry felt Tomlinson grip his curls and push down. 

“Knees. Get on your knees, beautiful.” Tomlinson ordered gently and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

“Can’t.” Harry shook his head causing Tomlinson to tug harshly at his curls.

“Knees.” Tomlinson’s eyes were hypnotic and demanding and Harry felt his legs give out. 

He dropped to his knees slowly. 

“Good boy.” Tomlinson petted his hair and Harry’s cock twitched in excitement. 

Harry watched as Tomlinson hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants. Harry licked his lips trying not to stare at the large bulge in front of his face. 

“Tommo.” 

Harry froze again as ice filled his heart with fear as a new voice called out from the back of the room. 

“Kinda busy here, Payno.” Tomlinson growled with annoyance. 

Harry grabbed his t-shirt to shield his face from view. He saw Tomlinson frowning down at him with confusion. 

“Sorry to interrupt, mate but we got a situation that needs your attention.” Tomlinson sighed before cursing under his breath. 

“Give us a second, Liam.” Tomlinson muttered and Harry waited until he heard the footsteps fade out of the room before lowering his shirt from the side of his face. 

“He won’t say anything.” Tomlinson assured but Harry was already up and heading for the stairs. 

He didn’t get far before a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist. Harry shivered as Tomlinson’s lips brushed against his ear.

“To be continued, baby.” Tomlinson whispered before letting him go. 

Harry didn’t stick around to answer him and bolted to his room. Once inside the safety of his room, he cursed himself for getting himself in such a mess. 

\---

Harry gently knocked on Gemma’s door the next morning. When she opened the door her eyes were red from crying. He frowned and stepped into the room. 

“Morning.” He mumbled as he took in her wedding dress hanging up on her closet door. 

“Morning.” She replied as she sat down at her vanity to continue doing her makeup. 

Harry stared at her and it took everything in him not to blurt out that he almost sucked her future husband’s cock last night. He nervously sat down on her bed and ran his sweaty hands over his thighs. The burgundy suit he was wearing clashed with the pink of Gemma’s bed. He glanced over at her and sighed when he saw that she was wiping away a stray tear. 

“Mom should be here. It’s my wedding.” Gemma stated sadly and Harry got up and walked over to crouch down beside her. 

He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“She would be so proud of you.” Harry smiled the best he could and Gemma nodded as she gave a tight smile back. 

“You’re gonna be right beside me right?” Gemma asked and Harry nodded. 

“Of course. I’m going to walk you down the aisle and I’m going to stand right beside you at the altar. I promise.” Harry told her firmly and she nodded. 

“Let’s do this.” Gemma muttered and Harry took a deep breath before nodding. 

Harry spent the next few hours watching Gemma get poke and prodded by her stylists. By the time they were done, she looked beautiful. The ride to the church was silent and depressing. Once they arrived, they were ushered in by the back so no one could see them. Des was waiting in the back room for them. Harry had to fight two instincts, the first was to flinch at the sight of the man that had caused him so much pain and the second was to punch the prick right in the nose for what he was making his sister do. Des nodded at them. He spoke coldly about the importance of this union and merger between the two families and how it was going to help the organization. He didn’t comment on how beautiful Gemma looked or tried to calm her nerves. He just spoke about how this was going to benefit him. Harry hated him. 

“You should go find your seat.” Harry muttered after not being able to stand the sound of his father’s voice for another second. 

Des barely spared him a glance before leaving. Harry looked at Gemma and grasped her shoulders. 

“You ready?” He asked and she took a deep breath before nodding. 

“Yes.” She whispered and with that Harry took her arm in his and headed for the main room. 

They waited at the entrance for their cue. Once the music started to play the doors opened and they started their walk down the aisle. He could feel every eye on them. He swallowed and tried not to trip. He looked up at the front and noticed Tomlinson was staring right at him with a look of confusion. Harry avoided his eyes and focused on the priest. Once they arrived at the altar, Gemma let out a choked breath and Harry couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. He stepped in front of her. 

“Say the word and I will get you out, Gem. Just say it.” Harry pleaded and Gem brought a hand up to his cheek. 

“He’d kill you.” Gemma whispered softly. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care. Say the word and I will get you out. I will. Even if I die trying. I swear I will get you out.” Harry was begging at this point but he couldn’t care less. 

“It’s okay, Harry. It'll all be okay, little brother. I promise.” Gemma smiled brokenly at him and Harry closed his eyes before nodding. 

He opened them and slowly moved to stand beside her. 

“She’d be so proud of you too, H.” Gemma whispered and Harry bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop the tears. 

Gemma then nodded at the priest. 

“We are gathered here today…” The priest started but stopped when Tomlinson left the altar without a word and headed for his father in the front pew.

Gemma frowned at Harry who was also extremely confused. He looked at Des who was frowning as well. Harry watched as both Tomlinsons whispered to each other. Harry’s eyes widened as the older Tomlinson pointed at Harry and the younger one nodded. He saw Gemma give him another confused look but Harry had no answers for her. The older Tomlinson looked over at Des and nodded for him to join the conversation. Des made it two steps towards them before chaos erupted. The first gunshot nearly took his father’s head off but sadly for Harry it missed. Harry grabbed Gemma and threw her over the concrete altar before jumping over it too.

“Harry!” Gemma cried out in fear as more gunshots rang out. 

“Stay down!” Harry ordered as he glanced over the top of the altar to see the carnage. 

Tomlinson’s best men were taking cover behind three pillars. Tomlinson was taking cover behind the front pew with his family. They were returning fire but they were outgunned by the men at the back of the church. His father was also taking cover with the Tomlinson crew. Fuck. 

“Harry?” Gemma turned to him with wide eyes. 

“I’m not armed.” Harry cursed himself for not bringing a gun with him. 

“Fuck!” Gemma cursed. 

Harry bit his lip and grabbed the metallic tray that had flown off the altar and used it as a mirror to see if he could get a look at what was happening. He angled it towards the back of the room. There were about eight of them. Harry bit his lip. He looked up at the balcony seats and knew that would be the best vantage point. He looked over at the pillar that held up the balcony and started to formulate a plan. If he got enough momentum from kicking off the pillar he could reach the railing of the balcony and pull himself up. He still would need a gun. He looked back over the altar and cursed as a bullet nearly took his head off. 

“HARRY!!” Gemma shrieked. 

“I’m good.” Harry breathed hard as he went to lean up again but Gemma grabbed him. 

“I got this.” He told her and gently pushed her off. 

He leaned up again, making sure to take a bit of cover. 

“DES! DES! I need a gun!” Harry yelled out. 

Des glanced over at him as he took cover from gunfire. 

“You got a plan, kid?” Des called out and Harry huffed. 

“Don’t I always?” Harry called back as he took cover back behind the altar as more gunfire rained down. 

“Heads up!” Des cried out and Harry stood on his knees as Des threw him a gun.

Harry caught it with ease and squirmed back down as more gunfire nearly took him out. Gemma was crying and holding her ears. Harry kissed the top of her head. He looked over at the best men taking cover behind the pillars to his right. 

“Cover me!” He yelled at the men who looked at him unsurely for a moment before nodding. 

Harry took one last deep breath and bolted towards the pillar as the men tried their best to cover him. He kicked off the pillar as hard as he could and barely grabbed onto the bottom of the balcony. His fingertips grasped at the edge of the balcony for purchase as he tried to pull himself up. It was pure upper body strength and his arms were on fire. A bullet caught his arm and he nearly fell.

“HARRY!” Gemma cried out.

“STAY DOWN!” Harry called back as he ignored the flaring pain in his arm and pulled himself up and over the railing of the balcony.

He took cover behind a pew. He took a deep breath and cocked his gun. He glanced up at the sky.

“Forgive me, mum.” He whispered before he stood up and started opening fire on the men at the back of the church. 

He managed to take out three and Tomlinson took out two. The rest were taken out by Tomlinson’s men. Once the chaos settled, he slumped against the stained glass window and checked his arm, just a graze. He closed his eyes. 

“HARRY!” Gemma yelled out and Harry took one last deep breath before lugging himself over to the railing. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked as he glanced down at her. 

She was being helped up by one of Tomlinson’s best men. 

“Am I okay? What the fuck was that, Rambo!” Gemma screeched and Harry flinched. 

“Sorry?” Harry muttered shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry? SORRY! Get down here!” Gemma ordered firmly and Harry bit his lip. 

“Uh...I think I’m just going to chill up here for a second…” Harry said, not liking the look in his sister’s eyes. 

“Harry Edward Styles, get your arse down here now!” Gemma lost it and Harry lifted his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, Alright.” Harry muttered as he made his way over the railing…

“THE STAIRS, HARRY! TAKE THE GODDAMN STAIRS!” Gemma stomped her foot and Harry blinked at her one leg hovering over the railing. 

“Right…” He muttered, pulling his leg back and headed for the stairs at the back of the church. 

He just breached the entrance of the main room when Gemma flung herself into his arms. He winced slightly considering his arm was still on fire but pushed past the pain and hugged her. 

“Christ, little brother.” She grumbled into his chest. 

“Good job, kid.” Des nodded and Harry ignored the pride he felt at his father’s words. 

He didn’t need Des’ approval. 

“Is everyone okay?” Harry asked Des, who shrugged. 

“Think so.” Des muttered and Harry nodded. 

He felt eyes on him, he looked up to see Tomlinson staring at him. Tomlinson was talking to his father as they started making their way over towards them. 

“Incoming.” Harry muttered as Gemma let go of him. 

Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes one of the Tomlinson twins picking up the crushed bouquet of flowers. He smiled but then his eye caught movement from a body a few feet away from the young girl. Instinct took over and before he knew what he was doing he was pushing the girl to the floor and covering her body with his own as gunfire rained down next to his head. Two more shots rang out and then silence. Harry didn’t think his heart could handle anymore surprises today. He lifted off the young girl to see her staring back at him with wide eyes. Concern flooded him instantly. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked checking her over for any injury. 

She nodded blinking up at him. He exhaled and rolled off her to stare up at the ceiling. 

“Daisy!” A woman yelled out as she ran over to check the young girl. 

Harry glanced up at the woman.

“Thank you!” The woman cried out as she kissed the girl’s face over and over. 

“No worries.” Harry muttered, exhaustion hitting him hard. 

“Check every fucking body!” Tomlinson growled out as he made his way over to Harry. 

He crouched down next to Harry and raised an amused eyebrow. 

“What?” Harry asked annoyed and Tomlinson snorted at him. 

“You’re a Styles.” Tomlinson stated and Harry scoffed. 

“Not by choice.” Harry muttered and Tomlinson tilted his head to the side. 

“Looking for a new last name?” Tomlinson asked and Harry chuckled.

“Maybe. Got any suggestions?” Harry asked as he sat up.

Tomlinson helped him sit up by bracing his back with a firm hand. Harry felt his stomach churn at the smirk that appeared on Tomlinson’s face. 

“How about Tomlinson?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry blinked. 

“Your father looking to adopt?” Harry snorted and Tomlinson shook his head.

“No.” Tomlinson stated and Harry rolled his shoulder trying to work out the knot.

“Your sisters are a bit too young for my taste, mate.” Harry wrinkled his nose and a dark look crossed Tomlinson's face. 

“I was talking about me, pretty boy.” Tomlinson grabbed Harry’s chin to stare into his eyes. 

Harry froze, then blinked then laughed. Tomlinson frowned and tightened his grip. 

“Funny.” Harry hissed as Tomlinson was surely going to leave a bruise.

“I’m serious.” Tomlinson stated firmly and Harry gape at him. 

“That’s never been done before. Two men, the organization would never...Are you crazy?” Harry asked and Tomlinson smirked at him. 

“Very. But I always get what I want and I want you.” Tomlinson said as he caressed Harry’s jaw. 

Harry leaned into the touch. 

“So beautiful…” Tomlinson muttered and Harry swallowed before hissing as his arm flared up. 

Tomlinson’s eyes glanced down at his arm and frowned. 

“The wedding is postponed until I can talk to your father about marrying you instead. It’s going to be a long day of meetings and renegotiations. You should go get patched up and get some rest. I’ll come find you later.” Tomlinson patted his shoulder as he helped him stand up. 

“You’re...actually being serious.” Harry muttered and Tomlinson smirked at him. 

“You’re going to be mine. Even if I have to break out every trick in the book to convince your father to let it happen.” Tomlinson looked over at Des with a sinister smile and Harry shivered. 

“Right… Good luck with that, Tomlinson.” Harry shook his head.

“Louis.” Tomlinson squeezed Harry’s hip. 

“What?” Harry muttered glancing down at the small hand on his hip. 

“Louis. Call me Louis, love.”


End file.
